This Grant Application proposes a 35 year prospective study of alcohol abuse among urban males. The study will contrast the lives of men who have abused alcohol with those of men who have not. In 1940 The Gluecks began a detailed prospective study of 500 11-15 year old boys. Criteria for selection were absence of delinquency, core city residence, and an ethnicity and IQ that matched 500 delinquents. Each boy, his parents and teachers were interviewed; social agency records were searched for three generations and extensive medical and psychological tests conducted. With less than 10% attrition, the boys were refollowed up at ages 17, 25, and 31. (Pilot study suggests that at age 45 85% of sample can still be located.) A reinterview of a subsample is proposed. The sample would include all men who by 31 had manifested problem drinking (about 100) and also a randomly selected sample of 150 of the surviving subjects. Trained interviewers, blind to the subjects past, will interview the men. Raters, blind to the men's future, will rate the childhoods. Agency, hospital, and probation records will be searched to obtain objective documentation of alcoholism. Major questions asked will be 1) What familial, genetic, ethnic, and premorbid psychological variables are associated with alcoholism 2) What premorbid variables correlate with remission in alcoholism 3) After alcoholism begins what social and therapeutic variables correlate with remission 4) How can findings be integrated into on going Alcohol Programs.